Liquid crystals can be used to image proteins on surfaces. In previous studies, we have shown that a combination of affinity contact printing techniques with liquid crystal imaging can form the basis for a rapid, label free detection technology, useful in the detection of antibodies. In this Phase 1 proposal, we undertake to increase the sensitivity of this approach to extend its usefulness to detection of low concentration molecules of clinical relevance, such as biomarkers and cytokines. We propose approaches that will permit detection of molecules present in solution at the pg/ml concentration. The success of this project will permit the development of high sensitivity, high density micro arrays based on liquid crystals for rapid, label free detection of low concentration molecules. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]